kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Aqua
}= - Journal = |journalDDD=One of three Keyblade wielders who played a pivotal role in a historic clash more than a dozen years ago. To save a friend, she cast herself into the realm of darkness, never to be seen again. |journalUX='Aqua/HD Aqua' KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) The only pupil of Master Eraqus to pass the Mark of Mastery exam. Illustrated Aqua KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) The only one of Master Eraqus's pupils to be recognized as a Keyblade Master. Terra & Ventus & Aqua KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) Master Eraqus's pupils. The three are best friends, but also rivals. |journalKH3=One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. Following the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago, she braved the realm of darkness to save a friend, and was trapped inside alone. After losing her Keyblade, she was unable to fight back the forces of the dark and was cast into the abyss below. }}}} Aqua is een van die belangrikste protagoniste van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Uit die oogpunt van die storie word dit aan die lig gebring dat sy een van die Sleutel-swaard draer voor Sora is. Soos met Terra en Ventus, is haar droom om die Sleutel-swaard meester te word, 'n droom wat sy die enigste van die drie is om te vervul. Haar naam is Latyn vir "water", terwyl Kairi se naam in Japannees "see" beteken. Die enigste verband tussen die twee is dat Aqua met Kairi in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ontmoet het en 'n beskermende spel op haar halssnoer gesit het wat later Kairi na Destiny Islands gebring het. Kairi, wat per ongeluk aan Aqua se Sleutel-swaard geraak het, het ook die Sleutel-swaard van Aqua geërf. Die amptelike Japannese webwerf verwys na Aqua as die "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui). Verskyning Aqua het 'n lang en slanke figuur, omtrent so dun soos Ventus en staan 'n paar duim korter as Terra. Sy het blou oë en medium lengte, blou hare (tydens die skepping van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, haar hare moet eintlik langer wees), wat gewoonlik aan haar linkerkant geskei word. Sy dra 'n swart en blou gekleurde, hoë nekkleurige top met 'n hoë kraag, 'n swart korset met twee wit veters en swart kortbroek. Sy het twee pienk bande wat oor haar bors steek, met 'n silwer badge wat soortgelyk is aan die kentekens wat Ventus en Terra oor hulle gekruiste bande dra. Aqua se arms is bedek met 'n klok wit lap en vingerlose handskoene. Sy dra ook 'n klein, gesegmenteerde stuk wapenrusting aan elk van haar bo-arms en sy dra lang swart knie sokkies oor haar bene, wat omtrent halfpad op haar dye is, sodat net 'n klein stuk vel op haar dye sigbaar is. Daar is twee stroppe blou lap oor elkeen van haar heupe gedra, saam met 'n kleiner, wit strook lap wat om haar middel vasgemaak en op dieselfde manier gedrapeer is. Haar silwer stewels is gepunt en gepantser, met 'n skerp "haak" aan die buitekant van elkeen. Deur die wapensegmente aan te raak wat op haar arm hang, word Aqua vol bekleed in haar Keyblade Armor. In Birth by Sleep is Aqua se wapenrusting meestal in skakerings van silwer, swart, grys en blou gekleur. Belangrike noemenswaardighede sou haar silwer borstas wat lyk soos 'n omgekeerde halfmaan en die donker helm met 'n visier. Hul helm, soos dié van Ventus en Terra, het twee silwer punte aan albei kante, met hul skuins afwaarts. Haar kappie is dié van 'n stowwerige rooskleur. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bly Aqua se wapenrusting grootliks onveranderd, al verloor sy haar kappie en grys word 'n meer dominante kleur as swart of blou. Sy kry ook meer wapenrusting naby haar bene en heupe. Tydens die ontwikkeling van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is Aquas outfit verander, aangesien dit te provokerend beskou het, wat uiteindelik gelei het tot 'n uitrusting wat nie te konserwatief of te uitdagend is nie. Ook haar oë en haar was oorspronklik donkerder. 'N Artwork of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep se promosie-kunswerk, wys haar hare naby die agterkant van haar kop en val net verby haar nek, in teenstelling met die spykers wat aan die kant gesplete word en die rug wat kort van die basis van haar nek stop. Persoonlikheid Aqua dra sekere ooreenkomste met Kairi en Sora, hoofsaaklik in haar susterlike liefde vir haar naaste vriende. Dit word gewys deur wanneer sy gelukkige sjarme vir hulle maak, doen alles in haar vermoë om Ventus te beskerm (ten spyte van sy oënskynlike ontmoediging wanneer sy hom vertel huis toe gaan), haar vertroue dat Terra die duisternis sal oorkom, en wanneer sy haarself in die Realm of Darkness dwing om hom te red. Aqua word ook gewys dat dit baie gesellig is met kinders, wat vinnig met Kairi, Sora en Riku verbind is. Aqua is merkwaardig kalm en doodstil op haar doelwitte, en net dreigemente vir haar geliefdes lyk of sy haar kalmte verloor. Sy is ook sterk en baie verantwoordelik, en daarom is sy die betroubaarste van die drie. In 'n romantiese sin, soos Sora, word sy vreemd onseker, soos met Zack wanneer hy vra vir 'n date en Aqua is heeltemal verward en probeer haarself sukkel. Sy verander ook vinnig die onderwerp wanneer Hercules vra hoekom haar gesig rooi is. Aqua is tipies beskeie en verwys na haarself as 'n leerling (net vir haar "Master Aqua" genoem voordat sy Terra-Xehanort geveg het, selfs dan net as 'n intimidasietaktiek) en handel baie respekvol teenoor ouerlinge en owerhede soos Master Eraqus, Queen Minnie en die Grand Councilwoman. Maar soos Eraqus, kan Aqua soms streng, koppig en oormatig omgee, wat haar lyk aanmatigend. Sy is altyd bekommerd oor Ventus as gevolg van sy ouderdom en gebrek aan ondervinding, en beveel hom om huis toe te gaan wanneer sy hom bevind sonder om hom die geleentheid te bied om homself te bewys. Ten spyte van haar gebreke, as die situasie dit vereis, maak Aqua se algehele vaardigheid, vasberadenheid, intelligensie en vriendelikheid haar die betroubaarste en bekwame uit Eraqus se leerlinge en ongetwyfeld waardig om 'n Keyblade-meester te wees. Wanneer sy kortliks deur duisternis oorgeneem word, verloor Aqua egter enige sin van haar gewone altruïsme, word kwaad, bitter en wreed. Sy is kwaad veral met Micky, en sy beskuldig hom van haar meer as 'n dekade gelaat in die ryk van die duisternis, sy vertel hom dat die vrees en eensaamheid wat sy gely het in daardie tyd, het haar niks anders as ellende, en wanhoop gebring het nie. Desondanks, as Sora haar hart weer aan die lig herstel, kom Aqua terug na haar edele, liefdevolle en vergewensgesinde self. Storielyn Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aqua is langs Terra een van Eraqus se dissipels. Net soos Terra, het Aqua die droom om eendag die Sleutel-swaard meester te word. Op 'n dag het 'n verdagte man, Meester Xehanort, aangekom en Eraqus 'n nuwe leerling gegee om saam te werk, 'n seun met die naam Ventus. Terra het na Aqua uitgeroep en haar vertel dat 'n nuwe leerling pas aangekom het. Aqua en Terra het probeer om met Ventus te praat en het hom gevra waarom hy wou lei om 'n Keyblade-meester te word. Die vrae het Ventus betersel tot die punt dat hy nie die druk kon onderneem nie. Hy het flou geword en skokkende Aqua en Terra. Eraqus het aan Aqua en Terra gesê die rede waarom Ventus bewusteloos was, was omdat hy sy herinneringe verloor het. Aqua het besluit om na Ventus te kyk, as hy wakker geword het. Baie dae het verbygegaan en, ondanks die feit dat Ventus nie kan wakker maak nie, het Aqua hom nie verlaat nie. Op een dag sien Aqua Venus sy oë oopmaak en bewussyn herwin. Baie bly, het sy vinnig 'n bekommerde Terra en Meester Eraqus ingelig. Sedert daardie dag het Aqua 'n baie noue verhouding met Ventus ontwikkel, wat baie soos sy ouer suster optree en baie beskermend van hom geword het. Oor die jare het Aqua, Terra en Vents 'n sterk band met mekaar gesmee. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Een nag sien Aqua, Terra en Ventus saam meteoriete en sy verras die twee met selfgemaakte gelukkige sjarme om hul lang vriendskap te vier en sy gee almal een van die gelukkige sjarme en hou een vir haarself. Die volgende dag neem sy saam met Terra die Mark of Mastery-eksamen en word hy 'n Keyblade-meester, hoewel Terra misluk weens sy onvermoë om sy duisternis te beheer. Nadat Terra en Ventus weg was, was Aqua die laaste leerling wat deur Eraqus gestuur moes word om Ventus terug te bring na die land van vertrek. Voordat sy weg was, wou Eraqus vir Aqua vra om Terra te hou om seker te maak hy is goed en bly veilig uit die duisternis in sy hart. As Terra se hart te naby aan die duisternis sou word, het Eraqus Aqua nodig, om Terra onmiddellik terug te bring. Aqua ontmoet Terra in die Kasteel van Drome, waar sy leer dat Meester Xehanort op soek na harte van suiwer lig, maar sy is getroos om te hoor dat Terra daar geleer het dat die droom in die droom die krag het om die duisternis vas te hou. Haar geloof in Terra word egter geskud wanneer sy in Enchanted Dominion aankom om dit te leer, het Terra, volgens Maleficent, gewillig gehelp om Aurora se hart vir haar te steel. Aqua sien later Terra in die Lanes Between en streef hom na Radiant Garden, maar verloor hom daar weg. Aqua, Ventus en Terra maak baie nuwe vriende langs die pad en veg van hordes van Unversed. Aqua eindig later by die Radiant Garden met Mickey Mouse en ontmoet die jong Prinses van Hart, Kairi, wat Aqua se Sleutel-swaard in skrik aangeraak het, het 'n bemaak onopsetlik uitgevoer. Aqua en Mickey beskerm haar van 'n groep Unversed, en in ruil daarvoor gee Kairi Aqua blomme, wat die Sleutel-swaard Destiny's Embrace word. Aqua plaas ook 'n beskermende sjarme op Kairi se halssnoer om haar in die toekoms te help, en glo dat hul ontmoeting dalk nie toevallig gewees het nie. Hierdie sjarme sou later Kairi na Destiny-eilande vervoer waar sy met iemand sou wees wat haar altyd sou beskerm, terwyl Ansem geglo het dit was omdat Kairi, as prinses, natuurlik op die Keybearer getrek was. Aqua ontmoet later met Terra en Ventus, maar die reünie is kortstondig aangesien hulle net opstaan om 'n massiewe Unversed te veg. Hulle slaag daarin om hulle te verslaan, maar dinge maak 'n draai vir die ergste. Terra en Aqua begin om te argumenteer oor meester Eraqus se opdragte, en sy openbaar aan Terra dat sy gestuur is om hom te sien. Terra is so beledig dat hy sy vriende verlaat. Ventus beledig dan Aqua vir die oorskatting van haar meesterstatus, en loop dan na Terra, wat Aqua deurdagte laat. Nadat sy Merlin by sy huis ontmoet het, gaan Aqua na die dorpsplein en ontmoet die raaiselagtige Vanitas, wat haar aanval deur na Ventus te vra en as hy sterker geword het. Wanneer Aqua vra wat hy bedoel, val Vanitas aan en die paar veg 'n bose stryd. Aqua kom oorwinnend uit, maar Vanitas verlaat haar net via Korridor van Duisternis en maak 'n dubbelsinnige opmerking oor haar sy rugsteunplan. Aqua is vasbeslote om Ventus en Terra van Vanitas te beskerm. Ventus verskyn dan en vra om met Aqua te gaan. In die begin is sy taai met hom en hy lyk moedeloos te wees. Maar sy versag en vertel hom dat sy hom nie wil in 'gevaar stel' nie en nie lank daarna verlaat nie. Terwyl in Neverland, ontmoet Aqua Peter Pan en die Verlore Seuns, wat hulle by hul skatjag aansluit. Later vind jy 'n skattekis vol hout swaarde en Ventus se Hout-sleutel-swaard. Peter Pan vertel Aqua dat Ventus die speelgoed daar gelos het, want hy het dit nie meer nodig nie. Aqua voel dan iemand naby haar en begin haar omgewing om te ondersoek. Sy ontmoet Vanitas weer, hierdie keer met Ventus se gekoesterde Hout-sleutel-swaard. Die donker raaisel spot walglik op Aqua se optrede en sny die speelgoedwapen in twee dele. Baie woedend hieroor, Aqua veg en verslaan hom weer, maar die geveg het haar uitgeput en sy val 'n rukkie uit. Terwyl sy bewusteloos is, herinner sy aan die eerste sterre nag wat sy met Terra en Ventus deurgebring het. Sy herstel gou en verlaat Neverland. Op een punt kom Aqua en Terra na Eilande van die lot en ontmoet twee jong seuns met die naam Sora en Riku. Aqua sien die sterk band tussen die twee vriende en beveel Sora om Riku te help as hy ooit in die duisternis val; Alhoewel sy aanvanklik Sora die mag wil gee om die Sleutel-swaard te gebruik, besluit sy dat Terra dit reeds vir Riku gedoen het, en nie die twee onskuldige kinders wil deur die beproewinge wat sy en Terra gekonfronteer het nie. Aqua ontmoet later 'n onbewuste Mickey wat in die ruimte dryf en neem hom na die Geheimsinnige Toring, waar sy van Eraqus se dood van Yen Sid hoor en na die Sleutel-swaard Begraafplaas gaan om Terra en Ventus te ontmoet. 'N Kort gesprek met Ventus vind daar plaas, een waar hy sê dat as hy die χ-lem word, wil hy die twee van hulle "'n einde maak aan my". Aqua lyk verskriklik, maar Meester Xehanort maak 'n voorkoms en vertel oor die geskiedenis van die Sleutel-swaard oorlog. Daarna val hulle aan en 'n groot slag vind plaas. Xehanort hou Ventus oor die rand van 'n klif waar Aqua hom kan sien, hy vries die seun en laat hom val; egter, bestuur sy om hom te vang. Na die stryd teen Braig en dan Ventus onder Vanitas se invloed, die X-lem is vernietig en sy word in die Lanes Tussen, onbewusteloos gegooi. Mickey vind haar en Ventus dryf daar en bring hulle albei na Yen Sid se toring, waar dit aan haar geopenbaar word dat Ventus sy hart verloor het. Sy neem Ventus terug na die land van vertrek en plaas sy slaapplek in 'n troon. Sy neem Eraqus se Sleutel-swaard en transformeer die wêreld in Castle Oblivion om Ventus veilig te hou. Daarna sê sy haar afskeid te Ventus, streel liefdevol sy hare, en gaan. Sy volg dan die geobsedeerde Terra na Radiant Garden. Maar toe sy Terra tot bewussyn wou bring, het sy misluk en 'n geveg kom voor, waar Aqua Terra-Xehanort kan verslaan; Terra-Xehanort draai dan die sleutelblade teen homself om van die vreemdeling se hart ontslae te raak terwyl Aqua in horror kyk, hierdie projek misluk egter. Terra-Xehanort val deur 'n portaal in die Realm of Darkness, waarna Aqua agter hom aan duik, maar besef gou dat sy nie albei kan red nie. In plaas daarvan, Aqua offer haar wapenrusting en Sleutel-swaard om die donker wese wat eens haar beste vriend was, te red, en stuur hom terug in die Realm of Light terwyl sy agterbly. Noudat sy vasgevang is in die Realm of Darkness, verloor Aqua haar hoop op haar eie verlossing, en wanneer dit deur verskeie reuse Heartless aangeval word, besluit sy om haar toe te laat om haar te vernietig, maar sy word gered deur die Sleutel-swaarde van Terra en Ventus. Sy word herinner aan die mense waaraan sy gekoppel is. Met hernieude vertroue in haar vriende, gaan Aqua voort. Terwyl sy reis, sien sy 'n groot sirkel van lig bokant haar, net om 'n magtige kolom van die duisternis in 'n soort portaal te ontvang. Dit lyk asof sy hierdeur onttrek, druk sy vorentoe en ontmoet verskeie Shadows, Neoshadows en Darkballs. Nadat sy dieper in die Realm of Darkness gery het, sintuig Aqua iets wat haar stamp, en kom van aangesig tot aangesig met 'n groot Heartless wat haar aanval. Om te verhoed dat dit haar aanval, gebruik sy 'n vuurspeling, net om dit oor haar te spring. Om dit nader te beskou, bepaal Aqua dit is nie 'n Unversed en neem 'n stryd houding om dit te beveg. Nadat die Heartless vernietig is, gaan Aqua voort om te stap, uiteindelik tot 'n skoonmaak en opkyk. Verras, sy herken die Kasteel van drome omring deur wolke van die duisternis. Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts In die besef dat die Kasteel van Drome deur die duisternis ingesluk is, stoot Aqua die ryk van die duisternis om die bron agter die vreemde gebeurtenisse te ontbloot. Verder merk sy ook op dat die tyd nie in die Ryk van die Duisternis verbygaan nie en dus nie weet wat in die Ryk van die Lig gebeur nie. In die oorblyfsels van die Kasteel van Drome ontmoet Aqua 'n illusie van Terra. In die besef dat die inwoners van die wêreld nie in die duisternis geval het nie, besluit sy om voort te gaan. In die oorblyfsels van Dwarf Woodlands kom sy 'n illusie van Ventus binne en veg 'n fantasie van haarself in 'n magiese spieël. Nadat sy die Spieël uitgebreek het, volg sy die visioene van Terra en Ventus in die oorblyfsels van Enchanted Dominion, wat die hordes van Darksides in die proses sukkel. Toe sy die twee bereik, praat Terra verrassend met haar en hy verduidelik dat sy hart 'n verband het met die duisternis en hy het so deel geword van die duisternis. Xehanort gebruik Terra se verbintenisse met Aqua om haar te dwing om Ventus se plek te openbaar, maar Terra stryd Xehanort, wat Xehanort dwing om duistere hande te ontbied om Aqua verder in die Realm of Darkness te sleep. Aqua berei hom voor om met die duisternis te word, maar sy word deur King Mickey gered. Nadat Mickey sy missie verduidelik het om die Koninkryk Sleutel D op die oorblyfsels van die Eilande van die lot te red, berei hulle voor om te help Sora en Riku seël die deur tot duisternis. Wanneer 'n Demon Tide aanval op Riku, offer Aqua haarself om hom te red. Sodra Sora die wêreld red, bly Aqua in die Ryk van die Duisternis, om ander verlore siele te lei. -Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aqua se wapenrusting en Sleutel-swaard woon in die Kamer van Rust, 'n ruimte wat deur Ansem se studente onder Radiant Garden ontwerp is vir 'n onbekende doel. Xemnas besoek dikwels hierdie wapenrusting, noem haar "vriend" en praat met haar vir 'n lang tyd. Dit het die nuuskierigheid en agterdog van Xigbar getuig, wat dikwels op sy gesprekke afluister, en het hierdie storie eens met Zexion gedeel en gesê dat hy een keer 'n "ander stem" gehoor het op Xemnas. In die wêreld wat nooit was nie, ontmoet Sora Xigbar, wat "ander Sleutel-swaard draers" noem, met verwysing na Terra, Aqua en Ventus. -Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Aqua word genoem deur Data-Naminé as een van diegene wat aan Sora se hart gekoppel is en sy hulp nodig het. Sy verskyn as een van Data-Naminé se geestelike beelde. Later, nadat Mickey Yen Sid inlig dat hulle Ventus se hart gevind het, het Yen Sid tot die gevolgtrekking gekom dat Terra die enigste een is om te vind, aangesien die twee reeds Aqua gehad het. 'N Rukkie later, nadat Micky vir Yen Sid vertel het dat hulle die hart van Ventus gevind het, kom Yen Sid tot die gevolgtrekking dat Terra die enigste een is wat gevind word moet, aangesien hulle Aqua reeds gevind het. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Mickey vertel van Aqua wanneer hy suggereer dat hy Sora en Riku in die Slaapwêreld help deur sy hart se pad te volg, soos Aqua hom lankal vertel het. Wanneer Sora by die wêreld kom wat nooit was nie, word hy deur die organisasie gevang en binne 'n nagmerrie geplaas waarin hy agter herinneringe aan Riku en Kairi agtervolg. Terwyl hy in die verdraaide stad vir hulle kom, aanvaar sy fantasies skielik die vorm van Terra en Aqua, terwyl Sora self die voorkoms van Ventus aanneem. Sora is verward, maar die fantasies gryp sy hand voordat hy terugkeer na Riku en Kairi en vertrek. Terwyl Riku Sora op sy eie kant van die droom probeer wakker maak, onthou Sora hoe Aqua eens na die Eilande van Lot gekom het en hy word amper wakker. Ansem verskyn egter binne Sora se droom op die laaste sekonde en stoot hom terug in die nagmerrie. Xigbar en Xemnas verskyn weer in die nagmerrie om hom te terg en hom in wanhoop te lei deur die onvermydelikheid van hul plan te verduidelik en op sy onsekerhede te speel, maar 'n uitdagende Sora verklaar dat, terwyl hy nie deur die Keyblade gekies is nie, hy altyd trots sal wees om daar te wees vir sy vriende, insluitend Aqua en al die ander. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Nadat Riku Kairi na die Mysteriese Toring gebring het, vertel Mickey die verhaal van hoe hy Aqua gevind het en met haar saamgespan het om die Koninkryk Sleutel D te vind en die Deur na die Duisternis te seël. Riku, wat gefrustreerd is, vra om te weet hoekom Micky hom nie vroeër gesê het nie, maar Micky vertel hom dat hy haar besluit moet respekteer. Sy eise is versterk deur Yen Sid se aandrang dat indien Riku en Sora ingelig is, hulle 'n vrugtelose reddingsmissie sou gehad het. Yen Sid gee dan aan Riku en Mickey die missie om Aqua te red. ''Blank Points'' Aqua wandel in die einde van die see, waar sy Ansem die wyse ontmoet, wat in die Ryk gegooi is toe sy masjien ontplof het. Hy openbaar dat in die Ryk van die Lig dit amper elf jaar is, en hy verduidelik die gebeure wat in Aqua se afwesigheid plaasgevind het, insluitend die optrede van Sora. Omdat sy weet dat Sora haar en haar vriende sal red, gooi sy 'n enkele traan, terwyl sy Sora se naam met hernieude hoop uitdruk. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Aqua (Baas) Sleutelswaard en vegstyl Aqua word beskryf deur Tetsuya Nomura as "moeilik". In terme van fisiese vermoë, is sy die mees gebalanseerde uit die drie hoofkarakters van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, met ordentlike krag, spoed, behendigheid en omvang. Sy is nie die stadigste of die vinnigste van die trio nie, maar haar dun raam maak haar 'n moeilike teiken. In teenstelling met Terra en Ventus, blokkeer sy met behulp van Barrier, wat Aqua 'n 360 ° -verdediging gebied bied. Aqua het baie min eksklusiewe aanval opdragte, bestaande uit Barrier Surge, Wishing Edge, en haar mees kragtige aanval bevel, Magic Hour. Haar persoonlike opdragte sluit in die Magic Pulse-reeks, Heat Slash 2, Ice Burst, en haar uiteindelike Voleinder, Teleport Spike. Towerkuns Terwyl sy fisies meer as fiks is, lê haar bekwaamheid met 'n meer magie-georiënteerde strydstyl, wat in alle vorme daarvan bekend is. Aqua is tweede slegs vir Meester Xehanort in terme van magie onder Sleutel-swaard gebruikers, wat superieure vaardighede vir beide Terra en Ventus sowel as later Sleutel-swaard gebruikers soos Sora en Riku toon. Aqua het 'n wye verskeidenheid Magic Commands. Sy het haar eie spesiale variasies van die vuur-, ys- en donderspel. Vuur magics sluit in Triple Firaga, Firaga Burst en Raging Storm. Ice magics sluit in Triple Blizzaga, Glacier en Ice Barrage. 'N Donder magic wat sy kan gebruik, is Thundaga Shot. Jy kan ook Seeker Mine gebruik, en het 'n paar unieke magneet magics soos Energy Magnet, Munny Magnet en D-Link Magnet. Diverse Behalwe 'n verskeidenheid van hierdie vaardighede wat gebruik word deur al drie of twee van die hoofrolspelers in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, het Aqua toegang tot twee unieke Command Styles en drie eksklusiewe Shotlocks. Haar eerste eksklusiewe Command Style is Spellweaver, wat haar Sleutel-swaard in midair verjaag, en vinnig vyande aangeval terwyl hulle ook haar magiese vermoëns verbeter. Haar tweede styl is Ghost Drive, 'n tweede vlak styl wat haar toelaat om rond te draai vyande, hulle aanval met hoë spoed terwyl hulle na-beeld illusies en moeilike bewegings tot haar voordeel gebruik. Haar eksklusiewe Shotlocks is Bubble Blaster, Prism Rain en Lightbloom. Aqua het toegang tot die ontduikingstegniek, Cartwheel, asook 'n offensiewe variant, Firewheel. Sy kan ook Doubleflight gebruik, sodat sy een keer kan spring en weer in die lug spring. Laastens kan sy Teleport gebruik, sodat sy agter 'n vyand kan materialiseer en sy aanval ontduik. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Aqua (D-Link) Aqua word 'n D-Link vir Terra en Ventus nadat hulle Aqua se handgemaakte Wayfinders ontvang het. Terwyl hy in verbinding met Aqua is, kan die speler sterk magiese aanvalle gebruik. Wapens Aqua se eksklusiewe sleutelhangers deel oor die algemeen 'n water-tema en is hoofsaaklik gefokus op magiese krag; Trouens, haar Brightcrest is een van die mees magies-kragtige sleutelhangers in die spel. Haar sleutelblad is van medium lengte, tussen dié van Ventus en Terra. Aqua begin met haar persoonlike "Rainfell", maar nadat sy Destiny Islands besoek het, kry sy 'n sterker weergawe van die naam "Stormfall". Nadat sy egter in die ryk van die duisternis geval het, bied sy haar Keyblade en Keyblade Armor op om Terra te red, en word gedwing om "Master's Defender", haar voormalige Meester se Keyblade, wat sy vroeër opgespoor het, te gebruik. Klein blare verskyn wanneer sy haar Keyblade roep. File:Rainfell KHBBS.png| Rainfell File:Stormfall KHBBS.png| Stormfall File:Destiny's Embrace KHBBS.png| Destiny's Embrace File:Brightcrest KHBBS.png| Brightcrest File:Master's Defender KHBBSFM.png|Master's Defender Galery File:Aqua KHBBS.png|Aqua in BbS File:Aqua (Battle) KHBBS.png|Aqua met haar Keyblade File:Keyblade Armor (Aqua) KHBBS.png|Aqua in haar Keyblade-pantser. File:Aqua KHBBSFM.png|Aqua in BbS Final Mix File:Aqua KH0.2.png|Aqua in Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- File:Wayfinder (Aqua) KHBBS.png|Aqua se Wayfinder File:Keyblade Glider (Aqua) KHBBS.png|Aqua se Keyblade Glider Eksterne skakels it:Aqua ja:アクア (キングダム ハーツ) pt:Aqua nl:Aqua ca:Aqua Kategorie:Somebody Kategorie:Keyblade Masters Kategorie:Vroulike karakters